ChaosWeaver
"ChaosWeavers are a faction of SoulWeavers, but split from them a long time ago" -Riadne ChaosWeavers are the Hybrid creatures found in Ravenloss that Riadne studies about. Their appearance is a half-human, half-spider and some wield weapons (ChaosWeaver Artisian, Noble, and Soldier, Guard, as well as High Priest). These creatures fight alongside Greed, but later separated because of a "deal" (the deal was that they would work together so Greed could take them to above ground and Greed will rule the entire Lore, the deal broke because the ChaosWeavers as well wanted to take over Lore). The ChaosWeavers worship Pandora, because she released the 7 corrupted elemental spirits to "cleanse the world" and as possibly, founded Chaosweaving. As a Soulweaver's partner is called "SoulAlly", a ChaosWeaver's is called SoulMinion. History From Roirr’s children, the one who founded Chaosweaving is Pandora. ChaosWeavers, as studied by Riadne are "a faction of Soulweavers but split from them a long time ago". These creatures are skilled in mythical arts, and hunger especially in power. From this, the "good" in them were drained out of them with the mysterious mind sickness which transformed them to a hybrid. Now they only follow their own desires (such as breaking Greed's deal to conquer Lore, and going on the "AboveGround"), and weave with wicked Elemental Spirits unlike the Soulweavers. In book 3, they seem to have disappeared in Ravenloss and followed Vaal to conquer Lore, unfortunately they left Vaal and is nowhere to be seen(relating to the ChaosWeaver Spiders). Skills Unfortunately, ChaosWeaver class does not exist. It is probable in the mere future. Skills (as foe) '- Chaos Weaver Artisian ' Level: Scaled ' '''Resistance: ' Fire: -10 Immobility: 25 Nature: 100 '''Attacks: Using limbs Creates a ball(colored Blue-Violet) and throws it to you/ally. - Chaos Weaver Beggar Level: Scaled ' '''Resistance: ' Light: -10 Immobility:15 Poison: 100 Nature: 100 '''Attacks: Using limbs Creates a ball(colored Blue-Violet)and throws it to you/ally. Chaos Weaver Noble Level: Scaled Resistance: ' ' Energy: -10 Fire: -10 Immobility: 25 Attacks: - Using limbs -Creates a ball(colored Blue-Violet) and throws it to you/ally. '- Chaos Weaver Soldier' Level: Scaled ' '''Resistance: ' Light: -20 Immobility: 25 Poison: 100 Nature: 100 '''Attacks: Using Weapon/s Creates a ball(colored Blue-Violet) and throws it to you/ally. '- Chaos Weaver High Priest' Level: Scaled ''' '''Resistance: ' ' Energy: -10 Fire: -10 Immobility:25 Attacks: -Shoots Web spit -Creates a ball (colored Blue-Violet) and throws it to you/ally. '- Chaos Weaver Guard' Level: Scaled ''' '''Resistance: Fire: -10''' ' Immobility: 25 Nature: 100 '''Attacks:' -Using weapon/s -Creates a ball(colored Blue-Violet) and throws it to you/ally. Trivia - Vaal is the only known character who is not a half spider, but is a Chaos Weaver. - There are two Chaos Weaver which not included above - Chaos Weaver Queen: can only be fought with DA. You will fight this creature with your dragon. - Kajap: is not an enemy. Found in Pellow Village (book 1) House shop. -It is truly unknown who is the founder or foundress of chaosweaving. Because on the quest "Origins of Aspar", Pandora mentioned that she founded chaosweaving. But Vaal's line in the "Murky Hall": "I am Vaal, descendant of the mighty Oyva!" is a complete contrast. But it is more likely Pandora because on the part of the "Murky Hall" quest when Roirr said the line: "descendant of Oyva? you are a SoulSmith?", which may mean Vaal was wrong about Oyva as founder, or ridiculously might mean he wasn't a chaosweaver since he was able to create the Judgement Wheel! Category:Ravenloss Saga